bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Heizō Kasaki
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = | profession = Shinigami | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | position = | previous position = 3rd Seat of the 9th Division | division = | previous division = 9th Division | partner = | previous partner = Kensei Muguruma | base of operations = | relatives = N/A | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 36, Chapter -104 | anime debut = Episode 209 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Daisuke Matsuoka | english voice = Kyle Hebert | spanish voice = }} was the 3rd Seat of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13 and served under his Captain Kensei Muguruma. Appearance Kasaki is a tall and muscular Shinigami. He is bald, but has a mustache. He usually has a serious look on his face and dresses like the other members of the 9th Division, with the standard Shinigami uniform and a white jacket that he wears over his Shinigami uniform with a collar that reaches up to his neck. Personality Kasaki is a dedicated and disciplined Shinigami who is able to hold his temper in irritating situations including when his lieutenant whines incessantly whilst on a mission which in turn makes his captain lose his temper and attempt to attack her. Kasaki is shown to try and calm such situations down.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 9-11 He is also very organized as Kensei trusted him with the task of having camp set up during an important mission.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 2 History Turn Back the Pendulum arc Along with Kensei and other seated officers of the Ninth Division, Kasaki was sent to investigate the disappearance of the Rukongai residents. When Mashiro Kuna's excessive whining began to annoy Kensei, Kasaki held his tongue until Kensei lost his temper and went to attack her; along with the other officers, Kasaki held Kensei back to prevent him from doing so. He and the other 9th Division members were seen saving a young Shūhei Hisagi and his friends from a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 9-17 When Mashiro (who was absent during the fight) discovered 10 empty shihakushō nearby the Hollow attack site, Kensei realized that it matched the same number of a vanguard that was sent to investigate earlier. Seeing how the case had become more serious now that Shinigami were missing, Kensei gave his men various orders. Determined to stop the culprits before they reach Seireitei, Kensei tasked Kasaki with having the rest of the unit, which was on stand-by, to bring a tent and set up camp.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 1-5 Later in the night, Kasaki was shown to be with his captain and lieutenant, resting while the other seated officers stood outside on guard duty. Kensei and Kasaki then rushed out of the tent as they heard the screams of the officers outside. The two drew their swords upon seeing the corpses of their fellow Shinigami, but were promptly attacked. Kasaki was killed and Kensei was grievously injured.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 14-19 Powers & Abilities Swordsman: As a 3rd Seat officer of the Gotei 13, he possesses skills in the use of swords during combat and knowledge of swordsmanship. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Not Revealed *'Bankai': Not Achieved References Navigation de:Kasaki Heizou es:Heizō Kasaki Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Male Category: Former Seated Officers Category:9th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Deceased